


Not Quite

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Obliviousness, Ryland is a grumpy gus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Written forAligrump'sheadcanon.Some lady assumes Ryland and Alex are a couple. Fed up, Ryland tries to unsettle the woman as much as he can.





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble I wrote earlier because after reading Aligrump's hc I had ideas

"You two are so adorable!" A woman said hands clutched together at her chest. Ryland gave her a quick glance from the corner of his eye as he plucked the stupid fuzzy green thing Alex had put on his head back on the shelf. He heaved a sigh, trying to angle his body away from the woman. Well, there goes his good mood.

"Aw, thank you," Alex cooed, turning to face the woman and giving her a big grin. Ryland would have elbowed him in the ribs but he had already stepped away from his side to talk to the annoying woman. Why did Alex have to engage them? He got that Alex didn't catch on when people assumed they were together. He just didn't think of them that way. Not that Ryland did, of course. But living with the guy so long, he'd gotten comfortable and let his guard down more often than he'd like. Which only led to more things like _this._

"How long have you two been together?" The weird continued, leaning forward eagerly. That should have made the light flick on in Alex's head, but Ryland didn't even bother to hope.

"Together?" Alex asked, tilting his head to the side. "I mean, we met up this morning but that's hard not to do when you live together."

Okay, Ryland was done fuming. This woman was getting too doe eyed and Alex would probably chat with her about their nonexistent relationship for an hour. He just wanted this over with.

Turning around finally, Ryland slung an arm over Alex's shoulder and gave his biggest, most convincing grin. "Yeah, well, after the night we had I'm not sure how you're even up and moving today." He squeezed Alex's shoulders, giving him an exaggerated wink. The woman immediately blushed and Ryland fought the urge to smirk.

"Yeah, that was fun. We should do that again tonight," Alex chirped, leaning into Ryland's side. "You never did teach me how to do the move with the-"

"Woah, let's talk about that later, boo, mkay? Don't wanna scar the poor lady." Ryland gave the woman an apologetic smile, verging on a smirk at how nervous she was getting. He knew Alex thought they were referring to the video game marathon they'd played last night but that only made this more amusing.

"Oh, well, um, that's very nice," The woman stuttered. Alex blinked at Ryland, obviously trying to figure out why he couldn't explain how to do a triple backflip in public, but Ryland was having too much fun with this to let him ruin it.

"And _man_ , the way you just hold me down- " Ryland shook his head. "Amazing"

"Oh, um," The woman glanced away a moment. "I have to, um-"

"You're the one who holds me down half the time, Ryland. Mostly when we cuddle." Alex gestured between them, smiling. "I love to snuggle with my honey bear. He's so soft."

Ryland blinked, glancing back at Alex. He expected him to grin, to show that he finally, _finally_ caught on. But all he saw was a soft smile, his eyes happy and full of something he couldn't identify. His throat was suddenly too dry and his chest felt tight. Did- Did Alex think-

"Aww," The obnoxious woman cooed. "That's so precious." Ryland never wanted to strangle someone so badly but he managed to turn back to her and smile.

"Thanks. We actually have some shopping to do, so have a nice day." The words probably sounded as forced as they were, but the woman just smiled and nodded, happy to leave now that she could pretend they were the cute little gay couple she'd initially imagined.

As soon as she turned her back, Ryland dropped his arm, taking a step back for Alex's side. His head was still swimming, trying desperately to explain away the things he'd seen before. He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Alex's hand against his face and he glanced up to see Alex giving him a worried look.

"You alright, Ry?" He asked all hints of whatever had been there previously gone. Ryland swallowed, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach as he reminded himself, yet again, that Alex was oblivious. He had to be. Or else Alex might actually think of them as- as something that they weren't and Ryland wasn't sure if he was ready to unpack that can of worms.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Ryland managed, patting Alex's hand. And if the relieved smile Alex gave him made him feel any lighter, he pretended not to notice.


End file.
